


Easier Said Than Done

by hiddencorners



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: Meiling decides to try again to bake a cake in her kitchen at Hong Kong. Will she be successful? Will the cake be edible? [ONE SHOT]





	Easier Said Than Done

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime/manga that is Card Captor Sakura or the character who is Li Meiling.**  
**

**Author's Note**: Hah! My first fic here in FF. This thing is actually an application I sent to a CCS RPG forum (Sorry if its short). Dozo!

Words in itallics are Meiling's thoughts.

* * *

Meiling sighed as she looked at the oven. She's been practicing how to make cakes all morning and still hadn't been successful. _When will I get this thing right! I wish Syaoran was here to help me..._ The girl was hoping that this 14th batch will resemble something edible.

She looked at the picture at the cookbook again. It was a a mouth-watering picture of a Chocolate cake and Meiling wanted to recreate it. She walked to the oven again and crouched to look inside the oven. _Please, please... Turn out right._ The girl pleaded to the oven.

As if on cue, the timer rang. Meiling took the pink oven mitts of the counter and donned them. She opened the metal door and took out the cake pan. The cake was oozing at the sides and the girl looked weirdly at it. _Well, here goes..._ The girl flipped the cake right out into a plate and she placed it on a cooling rack. The dessert somehow became lopsided and Meiling sweat-dropped. _Mouuuu..._

She frowned at her creation and slumped in a stool that was beside the counter. The girl clasped the fork that was on the marble surface and broke off a small piece of cake using it. To her surprise, it was actually good, edible even. _Ahh, I'm getting better..._ Meiling put the cake aside and removed her oven mitts. She grabbed the mixing bowl and started to measure the ingredients. _I don't care how long I'm in here! I will make a perfect cake!_


End file.
